1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having an adjustable handle which is adjustable to different length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool handles, such as tool handles for screw drivers, comprise a driving shank attached or secured to a hand grip, for allowing the driving shank to be rotated or driven by the hand grip. Normally, the hand grip of the typical tool handles comprise a predetermined length that may not be adjusted to different lengths, and thus may not be suitably rotated or driven by palms of users of different sizes or areas.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,003 to Amtenbrink et al. discloses one of the typical tool handles comprise a hand grip also having a predetermined length that may not be adjusted to different lengths, such that the typical tool handle also may not be suitably rotated or driven by palms of users of different sizes or areas or dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,273 to Shiao discloses another typical tool handle comprising a hand grip having a cavity formed therein for receiving a ratchet driving mechanism therein. Similarly, the tool handle also includes a predetermined length that may not be adjusted to different lengths, such that the typical tool handle also may not be suitably rotated or driven by palms of users of different sizes or areas.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool handles.